Oh Gods!
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A collection of God/Goddess!AU stories involving our favorite characters from Harry Potter. Chapter one Regulus/Rabastan


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Necromancy: Little Known Facts assignment, Insane Prompt List, Ultimate Battle Competition, Our Tangled Webs, Hogwarts Bingo Party, and Herbology Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Necromancy: Little Know Facts assignment: Task 2 - Write a God/Goddess!AU**

**Insane prompt List: 331. (character) Regulus Black**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Silver Chest-plate Price 400 words only Slytherin characters**

**Our Tangled Webs: Regulus/Rabastan**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: G4 A/B/O (Omegaverse**

**Herbology Club: Plot 5 Head of House Picks (trope) ABO**

**Warning for fade to black, God/Goddess!AU, and Omegaverse. Also might be a slight bit out of character. Word count is 1,572 words. I hope you all enjoy the first one shot in the Oh Gods! collection. **

Never in all of his life had Regulus thought he would be pregnant and on the run from an immortal goddess. Not that he had intended to get pregnant, which was a thing he still marveled at being able to happen. He really hadn't tried for that at all. He doesn't know any other male that would want to go through what he was going through.

But then the thoughts of him raced through Regulus's mind and it all seemed worth it. Him. Rabastan. A god apparently, not that Regulus knew that at time he and Rabastan were together.

"Reminder to self," Regulus muttered, "make sure your partner isn't a god the next time you decide to go and hook up with a random man."

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as one the babies kicked his kidney. They'd been doing this for some time now. Probably since they'd been big enough to be able to be felt.

Regulus's recollection of the day he'd gotten himself into this mess was as sharp as the day it had happened. He'd been chatting with his cousin-in-law Lucius at the time.

############################################################################

"_You're being ridiculous, Lucius," Regulus had laughed. "It's not like I haven't thought of what mother and father would say when they find out."_

"_Then you haven't thought about what they'd do when they found out," Lucius threw at him. "You have to be careful, Reg. You don't know who you could be hooking up with when you go home with these random men."_

_Regulus laughed at this. "Is this your way of saying that you're concerned about me, Lucius? How touching?"_

"_I am concerned about you. You're my wife's cousin after all. Who is going to look after you and make sure you don't ruin your family's name better than I would?"_

"_I don't know," Regulus said, as he caught sight of the serious looking dark haired man. He felt the familiar stirrings come over him. _

"_Reg," Lucius sighed in annoyance, "not again."_

_Regulus ignored his brother's voice calling after him that he would regret doing what he was going to do. He walked steadily towards the muscular dark haired dark eyed man and prepared himself for whatever would come. _

"_Hello," Regulus said in a friendly voice. _

"_Hello yourself." The man's voice held a seductive quality to it. That along with his good looks were a combination for danger. Especially when combined with the wink that he just threw towards Regulus. _

"_I...I...I'm Regulus," he said, feeling a blush creep up to his cheeks as the man's eye roved over him. It felt like he was being undressed with the man's eyes. _

"_I know."_

"_This is the part where you tell me your name."_

_The man laughed at this and Regulus wished he hadn't. The laugh was like a trail of fire that sparked every nerve ending and receptor in his body into a frenzy of something that Regulus hadn't felt before. _

"_You're a witty one, aren't you?"_

_Regulus felt his cheeks go a brighter shade of pink than before. But the problem was he wanted more of whatever this man was doing to him. _

"_I only want to know what I'm supposed to call you," Regulus said, batting his eyelashes at the man in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to be held in the man's arms. To feel his lips on Regulus's. _

_More. More. More. Every fiber of his being was screaming out for more contact with this man, whose name he didn't even know._

"_Rabastan."_

"_You must have been named after…."_

"_Enough about me," Rabastan interrupted, putting a finger on Regulus's lips. "I want to know more about you."_

_They talked and drank. Regulus found himself slowly but surely falling in love with this man, this Rabastan, sitting across from him. A smile crossed his face as Rabastan took his hand. _

"_Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" he asked, catching sight of Sirius heading straight towards them. "I think we are about to be joined by a very angry looking man, any moment."_

_Regulus followed Rabastan's gaze to see Lucius storming towards the table. He turned back to Rabastan his heart pounding in his chest, butterflies exploding in his stomach, and he nodded in agreement. _

_In what seemed like the blink of an eye, they were in an opulent set of rooms. The kind you might think royalty would have. This should have been Regulus's first hint that something strange was about to happen but he was so lost in his own feelings that he completely ignored everything else. _

"_Ho…" He was about to ask how they got to this room? Where they were? But now of that mattered as Rabastan's lips connected with Regulus's. All that mattered was them. Here and now._

_Regulus felt the back of his knees connect with a bed and then he was falling into oblivion with Rabastan. _

############################################################################

Meanwhile, as Regulus ran, Rabastan was in the middle of being chewed out, by not only his wife, but his sister-in-law, Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't seem to look favorably upon the way that her fellow goddess was being treated.

"You stink of mortal," snapped the deranged dark haired woman, folding her arms across her chest. She nodded towards Rabastan's wife, a stately caramel haired goddess. "We waited up for you all night." She chuckled darkly. "You weren't playing with your little mortal again were you?"

"Regulus," Rabastan stated. "His name is Regulus."

"Well he's expecting your children," his wife snapped, glaring at Rabastan in a jealous rage. "Bellatrix said that these flings with mortals wouldn't stop unless I took a stand and did something about it. So that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to punish your little mortal toy." She thought for a second. "But how?"

"I know," Bellatrix said. She leaned close to the other woman and whispered in her ear. Both women began to giggle at what she'd suggested.

"Thank you, Bellatrix," Hera said, a gleaming smile coming to her ruby red lips. "I know the perfect punishment now."

"Don't do anything stupid, darling," Rabastan said, going to put a hand on Hera's arms. He winced when the thunder storm grey eyes turned on him and she wrenched her arms away. "You always get so worked up over the littlest of things, my love."

"Don't my love me. Your little plaything's punishment is that he won't be able to find a place to give birth to these...them." With that said she and Bellatrix whirled on their heels and stalked towards the door.

Rabastan looked down upon his mortal lover, Regulus. He felt sorry for the man, who looked like he was suffering a lot in the last few days.

Back in the mortal realm, Regulus couldn't find a place to stay put. He couldn't understand why land after land bad things kept happening. He couldn't understand why he kept having to leave. He knew enough to know that he was close to his due time. He could feel the twins clambering to get out.

"Alright in there, let's settle down for a bit," Regulus whispered as he smoothed his hand over his belly. "I need to find a place to stay for the night. One that will keep us safe."

He searched near and far, but either the rooms were all booked or they wouldn't let him stay because of his condition. People were so judgemental nowadays. So he trudged on in near constant pain.

Looking up to the sky in hopes that Rabastan would hear him he called out, "Why don't you help me, Rabastan?"

As though by magic, Rabastan appeared in the form that Regulus had met him in. He looked deeply troubled which didn't do anything to quell Regulus's troubled mind.

"What have you done to me?" Regulus cried.

"Don't worry," Rabastan said. "I'm trying to take care of it. My wife and my brother's wife seem to have it in their mind that they're going to attack you."

"How?"

"They've made the land turn against you. You won't be able to find any place to give birth to our children."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Rabastan snapped his fingers and turned Regulus into a dove. "Now try."

Regulus flew to every place he could think of but the plan hadn't worked at all. It was as though the earth itself knew that Regulus was the dove. The earth itself was trying to keep him from having his children.

That's when he spotted it. The tiny moving speck far below him. Flying down in his dove form he caught sight of the small island being moved about and battered by the waves and wind. It wasn't stable land but maybe, he thought, just maybe this could work.

After returning to his human form, Regulus struggled for nine days. Nine days of the worst pain that any person could ever go through. And on the tenth hour of the tenth day, the first of the twins was born.

"Artemisia," Regulus panted in exhaustion.

Artemisia, having inherited her father's godliness, came into the world all knowing. Before Regulus could do anything the tiny dark haired grey eyed baby was helping to deliver her twin brother.

"Apollus," Regulus breathed out, settling down to relax. He watched his children in awe. The ones that shouldn't be but were. On that day he knew true love.

**Cast of Characters:**

**Zeus - Rabastan Lestrange**

**Leto - Regulus Black**

**Hera - Bellatrix Lestrange and my Slytherin OC Hera**

**Artemis - my Slytherin OC Artemisia**

**Apollo - my Slytherin OC Apollus**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first one shot in my newest collection Oh Gods!**


End file.
